


Live Performance

by ariapassionflower01



Category: Adam Lambert - Fandom, Tommy Ratliff - Fandom
Genre: M/M, PWP, Sex Tape, performing in bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-25
Updated: 2014-01-25
Packaged: 2018-01-09 23:08:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1151893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariapassionflower01/pseuds/ariapassionflower01
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the filming of the GlamNation tour DVD, Adam gets out own his own camcorder</p>
            </blockquote>





	Live Performance

Tommy Joe was hot, sweaty, tired, and all he wanted to do at the moment was take a shower and fall into bed. The performance tonight had taken special effort on all of their parts since it was being filmed for a DVD that Adam planned to put out later that year. Not only the performance but also the preparation had been a lot of hard work.   
As they left the venue, Adam was still on cloud nine, bouncing around the car like a nine year old on a sugar high. His endless energy baffled Tommy who was ready to fall asleep against the car door.   
“Did you hear them when they sang 'If I Had You' with me?” Adam asked excitedly.   
Tommy nodded, his eyes nearly closed.  
“It was great. I felt really connected to the crowd during 'Soaked.'” Adam sat back against the seat, still smiling.  
Tommy Joe opened his eyes and glanced over at him, finding Adam's eyes on him. They smiled quietly at each other and Adam reached over to grab his hand. He gave a firm squeeze and Tommy smiled once more before his eyes drifted closed. Adam remained quiet and Tommy slipped into sleep, his palm warm against Adam's.

~

Tommy awoke with a start, feeling disoriented. He could feel himself moving, but it wasn't the smooth glide of the car. It was the soft sway of a pair of feet.  
Tommy forced his heavy lids open and found his cheek pressed against Adam's shoulder. He looked about, seeing that they were back at the hotel, just outside the room. Adam shifted to slide the card into the slot. He kicked the door open and then shut behind them and walked to the bed.   
“Wake up, kitty.” Adam murmured.   
Tommy frowned. If Adam was taking him to the bed, why did he need to wake up? Everything within him told him to close his eyes and go back to sleep.   
Adam planted one knee on the bed and laid Tommy down, whispering, “Wake up, sleeping beauty.”   
Tommy's eyelashes fluttered when he felt Adam's fingers touch the buttons of his shirt. His drowsiness began to fade as Adam deftly unbuttoned the shirt, moving down quickly to his pants. He popped the button out of the hole and slowly pulled the zipper down. Tommy's eyes were open now, looking down at Adam. Adam's eyes lifted to him, and he gave a devilish smile before he hooked his fingers in Tommy's boxers and jeans and pulled them both down. Tommy's cock, which had previously been blissfully unaware of Adam's plans, was roused with the motion. Tommy could feel the thermostat in his body quickly twist upwards, all the hot blood rushing downwards.   
Adam smiled softly as he watched Tommy's cock rise. He slid down the bed, pulling Tommy's boxers and jeans all the way off, along with his shoes. He came back up the bed, sliding in close to Tommy.  
“Tonight is gonna be special. Just like the performance.” He said, his voice dipping lower. “You're going to perform for me, Tommy Joe.”  
Desire clenched Tommy's stomach with the words. He stared up at Adam, feeling his throat bob with a hard swallow.  
Adam suddenly pulled away from him, standing from the bed. He walked to the dresser and opened one of the drawers. Because his back was to Tommy, he couldn't see what Adam was looking for. He wanted to sit up and strain to see but he knew better.  
When Adam turned around, Tommy felt his eyes widen a bit when he saw what Adam was holding: a camcorder. When Adam had said “just like the performance” he had meant it literally. A wave of anticipation and desire washed over Tommy's entire body. His cock was almost all the way straight up by this point, begging for Adam's touch. However, with all of his connotations, Tommy wasn't sure that Adam was going to be participating all that much in this little “performance.”   
Adam carried the camcorder with him as he went to one of the nightstands by the head of the bed. He pulled it away from the wall and set it beside the bed instead. He turned the camcorder on and then set about propping it up on the nightstand.   
Tommy watched with wide eyes as Adam nonchalantly grabbed a Gideon's Bible from the nightstand drawer and used it to prop up the camcorder.   
When he looked up, Tommy could see the smile of the devil curling his lips. “Now, Tommy Joe...my pretty kitty,” He said, lifting his hands to pull his t shirt off over his head. Tommy swallowed hard on the saliva that had pooled in his mouth as Adam moved down to his pants. “What kind of trick do you want to show us tonight?” He asked, opening the pants and dropped them to the floor. Tommy blinked quickly, trying to watch Adam's strip tease and listen to the seductive words leaving his full, pink glossed lips at the same time. Adam toyed with the waistband of his boxers as he narrowed his eyes at Tommy, “Whatever shall it be?” He asked as if he were thinking very hard.  
Tommy wanted to whimper Adam's name, perhaps make a plea, although it was very early in the encounter.   
“Ah,” Adam said at last, stepping forwards. He came to the edge of the bed and knelt down next to Tommy. “I think we all wanna see you move those hips.” Adam said, tapping Tommy's hip with black polished fingernail. He moved between Tommy's legs, leaning over him. He grabbed underneath Tommy's thigh and pull him up sharply against him. Tommy's aroused cock chafed against the material of Adam's boxers and Adam's own hard, hot cock beneath. Tommy gave a soft moan, his back arching to press his cock more firmly against Adam's.   
“That's good, baby.” Adam whispered, “Show me how good you can hump.”   
Tommy's fingers sank into the sheets on either side of him, his hips falling to the bed then rising back up. “Adam, please,” He whispered, rubbing his cock hard against Adam's.   
“Shh, shh,” Adam hushed him, “Keep going.”  
Tommy squeezed his eyes shut, arching his hips up against Adam once more. Adam's hand slid up his thigh and to his buttock, squeezing tightly, feeling the muscle clench with each thrust.   
Tommy turned his head to the side, glancing the camcorder staring back at him. He felt his ears and face turn hot with the image of Adam masturbating to this later. No doubt he would, the perverted little bastard.  
Tommy pressed his eyes closed, thrusting hard and fast against Adam. He tried to imagine that they were really doing it and that Adam wasn't making him play this torturous game.   
Adam's voice forced him out his fantasy. “Slower, baby.” He said, forcing Tommy's hips to slow. He guided him in longer thrusts up against him with a hand at Tommy's buttock. Tommy moaned quietly as Adam's cock and testicles massaged against him through the boxers. His thighs and buttocks began a slow burn of exertion, each thrust becoming more laborious.  
“Adam, please,” He whispered, then louder, “Please.”   
Adam forced him up against him several more times before he let Tommy down against the bed. Tommy relaxed against the mattress, his overworked muscles relishing in the relief.   
Adam smiled and clapped softly, “Very good.” He leaned down and pressed a kiss against Tommy's cherry red lips. “Now,” He said, leaning back slightly. He reached down and grabbed Tommy's hand, forcing his up to Tommy's own cock. “Show me what pretty kitty can do like this.”   
Tommy felt his heart begin to race once more as he felt the hot, hard flesh in palm. He glanced over at the camcorder once more, quick desire slicing through him. He lifted his eyes back to Adam as he began to move his fingers over himself. Adam's ocean blue eyes stayed on his for a few torturous moments before sliding to watch as Tommy quickly pleasured himself. Tommy gratefully closed his eyes and let his entire body be tensely held by the pleasure. He barely breathed at hand moved quickly up and down, urging the pleasure closer. He could feel Adam's eyes on him, centered on his cock. He tried not think about the fact that Adam was so near to him, knowing that it would drive him crazy that Adam wasn't the one touching him.   
Instead he squeezed his eyes shut and imagined Adam's fingers encircling him, the swift motion  
of his hand bringing Tommy to climax, as his lips caressed against Tommy's neck, sliding hotly down to his hardened nipples.   
“Oh God...” He murmured quietly as the pleasure reached a new plateau. Tommy's fingers curled around the sheets, his tensed body almost arching from the bed. His hand moved faster, his arm burning with exertion. His muscles felt as if they were going to tear apart when he felt Adam's hand clasp his own, firmly.   
“Stop.”   
The word was not what Tommy had expected or wanted. His eyes flew up open and their brown depths met Adam's blue ones.   
“What?... Why?” Tommy asked, breathing hard. His heart was pounding, his arm slowly tingling.  
“You may be performing,” Adam said, his eyes sparkling, “But I'm the director of this little production.”  
Tommy's brow furrowed.   
Adam clicked his tongue and lifted a hand to brush his thumb over Tommy's lower lip, “Oh, turn that frown upside down, babydoll. The credits haven't rolled yet.” With a wink, he added in a conspiratorial tone, “I haven't made my cameo yet.”  
Tommy felt his eyes widen slightly. “Maybe you should make your debut instead.” His whispered, his voice rough.  
Adam chuckled as he leaned down to brush a kiss along Tommy's jawline, “Such a tempting offer.” He drew away, saying, “Now turn over. The audience always loves a view of your wonderful ass.”  
Tommy gave a groan but did as he was told. He levered himself up on his elbows and knees, doing his best to avoid the discomfort of the cotton sheets against erected manhood.  
“Ah, there.” Adam murmured, his fingertips trailing over one buttock.   
Tommy shivered at the touch, hoping that it promised more, so much more. His cock ached for the release that Adam had already withheld from him once. Tommy wondered how many more performances he would have to go through before Adam made his “cameo.”   
“Give me your hand.” Adam ordered.  
Tommy pressed his forehead against the pillow, moaning softly. He slid his hand back and felt Adam take his wrist. Next, he heard the cap of a bottle open and felt the warm liquid against his fingertips.   
“You know what to do.” Adam whispered.   
Tommy let out another moan as Adam directed his lubricated fingertips to his entrance. The tight flesh quivered against his touch, opening weakly at a few gentle rubs. Tommy pushed first one finger in, pressing in and out, forcing the muscles to loosen. The sensation went straight to his cock, causing the flesh to rise back to the pinnacle of pleasure.   
Tommy fell to his side, his hips arching towards the touch of his hand.   
“That's it, baby.” Adam whispered, leaning over him. His warm, full lips touched down against Tommy's chest, lowering to his nipple. His licked softly before using his teeth to nip and arouse. Tommy moaned, nearly writhing against the sheets. He paired the first finger with a second, the two gliding in and out easily on the wetness of the lube. Pleasure surged through him, causing his muscles to quiver and tighten. He knew that if he could only touch himself for a moment that he would come.   
“Adam,” He gasped, “Adam, please!”  
Before he could utter another word, he felt Adam's fingers grip him. He arched sharply as Adam squeezed at his base, drawing his hand upwards. Blood pulsed through his head, and the pleasure rushed through him even hotter.  
“Yes, yes!” Tommy gasped. His hand stilled, his entire being focused on the movement of Adam's hand. Adam began to move his hand quickly over him, quickly pushing him towards the brink, breaking him in a matter of seconds.   
Suddenly, Tommy's eyes and mouth stretched open as the orgasm overwhelmed him. The shudders wracked his body, his muscles convulsing over and over again. His body arched from the bed as hot semen spilt from his tip, as abundant as a fountain. Adam's hand continued to drag over him, becoming damp with the cum. At last, Tommy sank to the bed, breathing hard. He could feel his heart thundering in his chest.   
“Oh, baby, what a wonderful show.” Adam praised in his ear, nipping at his lobe.   
Tommy stared the wall, dazed by the pleasure. He had hardly remembered that the tiny lens of the camera had been watching him the whole time; he had been so wrapped up in the orgasm. He rolled, lethargically, onto his back, looking up at Adam from underneath thick, black lashes.   
“What now, director?” He asked in a raspy voice.   
“Hmm.” Adam said, his voice lips curling. “Whatever shall it be?” He lowered his hand, brushing his thumb over Tommy's lower lip again, almost pressing the digit inside. Tommy gazed up at Adam hotly, nipping at his fingertip, trying to draw it into his mouth and entice Adam. Adam may've been in charge of this little roleplay, but Tommy could see his nostrils flare and his jaw clench in reaction.   
“I think we wanna see how you suck.” Adam said, his voice low.   
Tommy released Adam's thumb, and whispered, “Your cameo?”  
“One of many.” Adam replied, his ocean eyes narrowing slightly, in a way that made Tommy shiver. “Come here.” Adam said, holding out hand. Tommy sat up, following Adam direction. Adam rose up on his knees and stripped off his boxers, letting his thick, hard cock stand up against his stomach. Tommy's heart started at the sight and his bit at his lower lip. His mouth was watering already. Taking a glance over at the camcorder and giving it his best sensual look, he turned back to Adam who was sliding his hand behind his head. Adam's fingers gripped the strip of long hair down the back of his head and pulled him forward. Tommy went willingly, lifting his hands to fit them over Adam's hips. He parted his lips and took in the head of Adam's cock. His eyes drifted close as the taste invaded his senses. He could sense arousal already oozing from Adam's erect cock and he sucked at it, swirling his tongue over the head. Adam moaned softly, his fingers gripping Tommy's hair harder and pulling him forward. He used the grip to direct Tommy's mouth up and down his length and Tommy followed, mustering up enough saliva to get almost all of Adam's length wet.   
“Oh, my kitty,” Adam whispered. His other hand lifted to cup Tommy's cheek as his hips began to rock slowly against Tommy's mouth. Tommy took his thrusts in stride, moaning softly against Adam's flesh, sending the vibrations up the length of him. He could feel Adam shuddering already and Tommy knew that it never took Adam long to come when he did this to him. He wanted to smile around Adam's cock because he knew Adam's lack of endurance in this area would be on tape.   
Adam was moaning louder now, his head tilted back to show the delicious lines of his throat. A sheen of sweat covered his throat and chest and when Tommy looked up, he could practically see the muscles quivering beneath his flesh.   
“God, yes, oh, Tommy baby...” Adam moaned on, his big hands covering most of Tommy's head and pulling him against him. Tommy closed his eyes against and sucked with each thrust, creating a wonderful friction between his palate and his tongue. He thrilled his tongue along the underside of Adam's cock and felt Adam lose it. He pulled back slightly as Adam began to shudder. The wash over cum over his tongue invaded his sense and swallowed, drinking every last drop from him, until Adam was spent. He collapsed back against the sheets and Tommy ran his tongue over his lips. There was something very satisfying about blowing Adam.  
Adam lay on the sheets for a few seconds, breathing hard. The color was high all along his neck and face.  
“You're the best kitty ever.” He sighed at last.   
“I'm the only kitty.” Tommy reminded him.  
Adam smiled, slowly sitting up. “Do you think this is over?” His tone was wicked and made Tommy forget all joking and teasing. He swallowed on a dry throat.  
“Um... no?” He said, uncertainly at last.  
“We still haven't reached the denouement of this little film.” Adam said, offering Tommy a smirk and a quirked brow. He lifted a hand and curled one finger at Tommy in a come hither motion. Tom nodded slowly and moved forward.   
“Denouement.” He repeated.  
“The final act.” Adam replied, fitting his hand at Tommy's nape and drawing him close. Having been in this position so many time, Tommy knew when Adam was going to kiss him and he closed his eyes in a preemptive action. Soft, fully, glossed lips pressed down upon his and Tommy gave a moan that he couldn't allow himself on stage. But here, in this private performance, he lifted his voice as Adam's tongue slithered past his teeth, stroking with maddening precision.  
Adam laid him back and climbed between his legs. He spread him out as he their lips parted wetly. Adam's eyes were hazy when he opened them.   
“I'm gonna fuck you so good, Tommy Joe.” He promised, one hand stroking down Tommy's stomach, then his thigh. Tommy bit at his lower lip, sending Adam heated gazes.   
Adam drew back and went for the lube, making Tommy's heart knock in his chest. He would never ever get over wanting Adam, wanting his cock inside him. He compliantly lifted his legs against his chest, spreading himself out in invitation.   
Above him, Adam worked lube over his cock, which was hard again. That was another thing that Tommy admired about Adam – his ability to bounce back quickly from even the most toe-curling orgasm.   
Adam leaned over him and brought lube-wet fingers to Tom's entrance. His fingertips rubbed slowly until Tommy gasped and moaned, opening to him. Adam stroked his fingers inside, toying quickly at the Tommy's sweet spot before quickly drawing his hand away. Tommy was panting and ready at this point, ready to grab Adam and pull him to him if Adam took any longer. Adam slid one hand down to his hip and pulled him up, setting his cock against him. Tommy bit his lip and looked up at Adam with lustful eyes. With a low moan, Adam pushed forward, piercing him fully with one thrust. Tommy arched against him, hardly able to utter a sound through the first few undulations of Adam's hips. Finally, he voice gave way, and a long moan tumbled from his lips.   
“Oh, yes, baby, tell it to me.” Adam whispered, laboring over him. He planted one hand on the bed beside Tommy and kept the other at Tommy's hip, pulling him up against his thrusts. He worked his cock right against Tommy's prostate, obviously not willing to draw this out. Tommy pushed up against him, as eager as Adam.   
He lost himself completely in pleasure, forgetting once more about the damn camcorder and Adam's wicked ways.   
He clawed at Adam's flawless, freckled flesh, leaving marks along his shoulders with black painted nails. Adam moaned in return, leaning lower and lower over him until his breaths were rushing hotly over Tommy's neck. His hips worked in that wonderful way that had all the fangirls screaming and Tommy could do nothing but respond in the same way. He warbled Adam's name and a few frantic expletives before his speech was destroyed completely, taken over by moans and cries. He was panting and sweating, groaning and sobbing by the time the pleasure slammed into him. His body tightened and shivered before he lost control of his extremities. He quivered and thrust against Adam, crying out loud enough to wake the entire hall of the hotel floor.   
Adam continued on above him, his hard cock rocking into Tommy's body several more times before his motions tightened to quick hip rolls. A groan burst from his lips and he buried his face in Tommy's shoulder, crying out raggedly as he came inside the velvety embrace of Tommy's body. Tommy let out a low breath as Adam ejaculated into him.   
They collapsed together on the sheets, a mess of sweat, cum, and tangled limbs. They both breathed hard for a few minutes, before Adam said in a breathless voice,   
“Not gonna sell that to the fans.”  
Tommy chuckled quietly. “There would be a terrific scandal.”  
“I love scandals.” Adam replied.   
“I know.” Tommy said, “I, of all people, should know.”  
Adam lifted his head and he was smiling, “You wouldn't trade it for the world.” He said, smugly, self-assured, and probably over-confidant. Tommy smiled back, blown away as ever by Adam's being so full of himself. Of course, on this point, he was right.   
“Nope.” He replied, before adding, “Maybe you should turn off the camcorder. This little bit of fluff and mush at the end might kill your buzz the next time your jacking off to this.”  
“Who said I was gonna do that?” Adam asked, trying to appear innocent.   
“Oh, please,” Tommy replied.   
Adam snickered but disentangled himself to retrieve the camcorder.   
“But, hey,” Tommy said, causing Adam to look back at him. He narrowed his eyes and said, “As long as I'm there to reap the benefits, you can watch it all you want.” At Adam's wicked smile, he had a feeling that would be again, and again, and again...


End file.
